fmafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas O' Brian
Thomas O' Brian, also known as the Golem Alchemist. He is the current Fuherer of the Ametris Army. Appearance Thomas is a tall man with long messy black hair and black eyes. He wears a white dress shirt with rolled up sleeves and long black dress pants. He wears a distinct black coat, opened from about the stomach down. He carries two daggers at his waist, he uses to detain unruley allies and enemies. He wears a pair of glasses that hang loosley off his nose. Personality Thomas often keeps cool and never breaks his strong leader persona. He has a deep love for his Fiance, who is also his secretary. He will do whatever it takes to protect his allies and will stay back if he see's that they have the power to win. He does hate paperwork and often escapes the office to see the goings on of Central. He does smile once and a while and gives advice to his comrades. Power and Abilities Master Scientist- Thomas, altough being the Fuhrer he likes to get away from work and do experiments. He has invented both comical and serious inventiosn to help himself and his fellow Alchemist. He has shown to create a robot of himself that would sign his name over and over. Walter P-38 Specialist- He has shown to be quite the experienced marksman. He often threatens enemies by shooting a hat of their head. He has shown to carry it in a pocket on the interior of his coat. He has armed the Walter with special bullets engraved with small transmutation circles. Skilled Alchemist- The only known Fuhrer to use Alchemy in battle, Thomas has adorned the name The Golem Alchemist. His skills are in that of controlling metal and rock and turning them into Large beast shapes. He has also shown to transmutate the bullets he fires from his Walter into spike like projectiles or small Golems. Golem Alchemy His skills in Alchemy are top notch, and he seems to focus on heavier materials such as Iron, Steel and Rock. He often creates large ape looking creatures who fight with his will. They all have unique markings on him. On the desk in his office, he has a statue of a Clay Golem, with totally opposite features as his normal ones, hinting it to be a prototype. *'Iron Golems'- Large iron made Golems that take on Ape like characteristics. They have thick forearms and hunched backs. They seem to charge and slam their fist down like a normal Ape. By transmutating their back, Thomas has opened a canister in the front that fires Iron spikes. When firing the spikes, the Golem looses part of itself. The weakness is Heat. *'Steel Golems'- The largest type of Golem that takes on a robot like form. It has two arms, two legs and acircular head. It works as a mobile fortress as Thomas often creates a large base inside. Its abilities and design are unknown. *'Sand Golems'- Very smal Golems created out of sand. They are like small Arachnids that jump onto the target and work as a tracking unit. They can also be made by transmutating the Walter bullets. *'Rock Golems'- One of the strongest Golems that has rock hard body. They have amazing strength and seem to work as bodyguards to Thomas. He has seen to make different shapes depending on the size of the rock. They have shown to be weak to water, excessive amounts of water. Trivia * He, unlike the past Fuhrer worked for his position and has no intentions of turning on the Government.